It's Ok
by QuirkyAuthoress
Summary: Dick meets Zatanna with a date. Funnily enough his name is also Richard. Cee Lo Green, Songfic. Chalant.


**Just a little songfic.**

**Cee Lo Green - It's Ok.**

**Nothing belongs to me except Ricky.**

* * *

_Well I wandered around after hours of words and I waited in vain here for weeks._

Dick was doing watching around Happy Harbour. He needed to clear his head.

_The ghost of a girlfriend that's here in my room I still smell her perfume in my sheets._

He had just left their apartment, well not exactly their apartment. Now it was just his.

_But that's not here in my bed no she's out on the town_

He just spotted the really familiar black curls of his once girlfriend and still the love of his life Zatanna Zatara. She looked happy enough.

_And I don't want anyone to see there's a tattoo of my name on her body_

He had a glimpse of the tiny tattoo of his name on her back. It was kind of tiny but he could still see it. It was Richard not Dick cause having 'Dick' on her body just wasn't proper. He checked for his own tattoo with Zatanna's name written on his own back. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, just two crazy kids in love.

_But honestly, the man holding her hand ain't me._

A tall blonde came to join her and put his arms around her shoulders and got them two drinks. It took all of his will power not to just blow up his head.

_Oh Honey, how could you regret me when you can't even forget me?_

Nightwing took off his costume and went into the club for a closer view. He felt pathetic stalking her but he just couldn't help it. He was close enough to hear the conversation without them seeing him_. _If you didn't think it was possible then you didn't know the him.

'Ricky you're hilarious.' Zatanna said smiling.

Ricky? That mean's his name was Richard also his name. Dick smiled thinking about maybe she still did have feelings for him. That thought made him happy enough.

_Babe, it's ok to say that you love me I think of you all night long._

His instincts told him that it was time to pounce. 'Zatanna!' he said revealing himself to her and her date or whatever you wanted to call him.

'Dick?' she wasn't expecting him in Happy Harbour. 'Robin knew that she still had feelings for him and the physic link that M'gann put into them whenever they were together was in full force. 'It's ok to say that you love me. I think of you all night Zatanna' was what he sent her through the link and sure enough she got it.

_I thought that once you've had one you've had every woman until I lost this legendary woman_

_now I'm sure that they don't make em like her anymore_

Honestly, Dick tried to get other women but know one would ever compete with Zatanna _ever_. He tried them all rich girls, bad girls, good girls, singers etc. No one compared to Zatanna Zatara.

'Sorry my name's Dick, Zatanna and I go way back.' he said motioning to the blonde man who looked as confused as ever. 'Ricky' he replied. 'How do you guys know each other?' Ricky said looking at Zatanna. 'She helped me find the love of my life.' Dick answered. Ricky breathed with relief so this guy wasn't a threat. 'Are you and that love of your life still together?' Ricky replied.

'Not anymore' Dick looked intensely at Zatanna who still hadn't talked.

_So please, baby please, lover let's find a way to forgive each other._

'I just wanted her to pass this message to her.' he said smiling. 'Could you tell her that we should forgive each other, especially all the shit I put her through?' Zatanna nodded. 'Sure Dick.'

_I've gotten around since you've been gone but without you I'm still alone_

'Also could you tell her I've kind of picked myself up from my workaholic attitude? But it still sucks without her?' he said remembering all the past arguements they had.

_I made mistakes, I'm only human and I am not ashamed to say that you are the one._

'One last thing, tell her that even though I made mistakes I just a human just like she is but she is kind of the only one for me.' Dick said with a sad smile. 'Have fun you guys.' he said giving them a small smile leaving the room.

Two hours later into the dawn of night. He saw her.

'She told me to tell you she's forgiven you and she loves you.'

Zatanna.

'She also told me that it's ok. She also wants to move back in.' She had a sweet smile on her face.

'She also wants me to give you this.' She smashed her lips onto Dick's who obviously kissed back.

'What happened to Ricky.' Dick asked after both of them broke apart. 'Who?' she answered in her devilish ways. 'I love you.' he said smiling.

'I love you too Grayson.' she said returning with her own spectactular smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :D.**


End file.
